Usuario:Will Of The Abyss
Super yo SOY SUPERCHACHIGUAY xD Me quieeero, os quieeero, te quieeero... ¡QUIERO A HORA DE AVENTURAS! Lo quiero a todo ._. ¿Eso es codicia? ¡¡PUES SOY CODICIOSA!! ¡¡PERRITOS CALIENTES!! ¡¡SUBNORMALIDADES!! Así soy yo, INEDESPEGABLE DE LA GENTE. Por eso solo una persona me quiere, alguien que es como YO. ¡¡THE BEST PERSON EVER!! Al menos para mí, y solo lo es para mí, ¡¡PORQUE ES MI TESORO!! Bueno, me gusta randomear, y hacer estupideces. Amo escuchar música, NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ELLA, ÑIA. Me gusta decir ÑIA, en mayúsculas, siempre, sino no es mi ñia. Si algún día me plagian o me roban la cuenta se darían cuenta Ali, Lana y Karii solo LOL, así que si dicen algo, pues será verdad u.u Cierto :3 Le la veldadela yo Me suelen llamar Boni (otros Winry, Winry the killer o Winry da Pooh xD), pero mi nombre is a secret ._. Soy un pato CUAAAC, aunque muchos no me creen ¬¬ Me gusta gritar sambleces, y sentirme to malota xD Me gustan los gatos ._. Y los perros, los patos (yo xD), las tortugas, los conejos... Me gusta internet, y ver cosas chorra (y no tan chorra). Me gustan mis amigos, y quien se meta con ellos a invocado a Satán, en serio ._. Me gusta que me llamen friki, aunque lo digan con malas intenciones, a no ser que me lo diga mi SS (super sister), que me deprimo un rato ._. I LIKE THEM! Por supuestísimo, soy taaan plasta que voy a contar mis gustos y todo. ¡¡¡PLASTA!!! Me gusta la costilla, OH YES, COSTILLA!! También me gusta Hora de Aventuras (obvio xD) y el manga. Y dibujar, I LOVE DRAW!! Me encantan Finn and the Flame Princess, and Fionna and Flame Prince, y con Marshall, no nos olvidemos de Marshall xD AMO. LA. TARTA. DE. QUESO. Y. LA. TARTA. OREO. ÑIA. Y siempre tengo antojo de comerla LOL. Amo Pandora Hearts *-* I HATE THEM! Por supuestísimo, hay cosas que odio, cosas que no son superchachiguays, cosas como el pescado, es el demonio frito. Tambien odio a la gente aburrida, o a los que se aprovechan de los demás, también odio a la gente que odia a mi Bro y a otros amigos míos menos importantes, obvio xD Odio que el tío que me gusta no me hable desde hace dos años T-T Cosas que digo y me dicen muy mucho Digo: ·Nya =＾● ⋏ ●＾= ·Cuac ·El celo lo arregla todo ·¡A VER, PEDAZO DE SUBNORMAL! ·¿Costilla? ¡¿ENE SERIO?! ·Esta yegua no es mi vieja yegua gris, no es mi vieja yegua gris, no es mi vieja yegua gris. ·¡VOY EN BUSCA DE UN LEÓN! ¡VOY EN BUSCA DE UN LEÓN! ¡COGERÉ EL MÁS GRANDE! ¡COGERÉ EL MÁS GRANDE! ¡NO TENGO MIEDO! ¡NO TENGO MIEDO! ¡MIRA CUÁNTAS FLORES! ¡MIRA CUÁNTAS FLORES! xD Me dicen: ·¡NIÑA, NO BEBAS DE LA BOTELLA, QUE PAGAMOS VASOS POR ALGO! ·¿Tú eres subnormal? ·¡Bro! ·Ñia ·¡PSICÓPATA! ·Tú estás mal, ¿te abriste la cabeza? Gente a la que quiero <3 Ali : mi Bro, desde siempre, ella es like me y me quiere muy mucho, y yo a ella :3 ES MI PRINCESITA Lenna (o Lana :3) : mi friki xD ¿Qué hacemos con la carreta? ¡FRIKISMO! xDD Aru the dog : o gatopato para mí, el segundo de por aquí que conocí, que me hizo conocer a Lenna :D Popipo : es friki, hemos hablado lo mínimo pero es friki, ya me cae bien xD Buramia : nos hemos hablado poco pero me ha caido bien, viva el flood!! Kekorito : MANGAS Y ANIMES EVERYWHEREEE!!! Marceline Marcy : LA EDAD NO IMPORTA, gran, gran amiga :3 Red Thunder Ranger : COSOS, COSOS EVERYWHERE Charliethedog : ES. UNA. CHICA. POR. DIOS. Que maja majota y que bien me cae :3 Irenuca : SALALÁ, TODOS A LOQUEAR Cake Revolution : TU COBERTIZO SERÁ MÍO Hora de Pingüinos : ¡¿LA Nº 39?! ¡¿EN SERIO?! Crazy Jose : MI BLOG LO PETAAA~. Karii : VIVA ESA ADMIN ESPAÑIOOOOLA (? Ludwig Llywelyn : oye, que la peleilla esa fue por Lana na más, xD FuegoFRÍO (Mi Min :3) : OLE ESE MARSHALL Anselmo/mongolo: ANSELMOS Y CABRAS EVERYWHERE Gente a la que odio ¬¬ (sin decir nombres) La gran gran mayoría de mods sin vida social, otros son majos, y los chivatos, que tienen aún menos vida social ¬¬ ¡TIRADLES A LOS MUTOS! Notas de su bro (que le encanta toquetearle el perfil sin permiso XD) Te quierooooooo y TODOS deberíais ser amigos de Maka porque es la mejor del mundo mundial :3 Te ha faltado poner lo de: VOY EN BUSCA DE UN LEÓN!!! VIVA MAKA!! Me aburro XD telove MA del mundo mundiaal ERES LA MEJORR CAMBIATE AL GALIIII XD -Que no xD (Maka) thumb|285px|MUAHAHAHA, este es más chachi xD thumb|BEST UNKLE :D thumb|Nya ~. thumb|Ouuh :3